1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goods information providing terminal and goods management server for managing goods at home, and more particularly, to a goods information providing terminal and goods management server for managing goods at home using radio frequency identification (RFID) by attaching an RFID including goods information to goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users can easily acquire information on goods at home from a goods management server using a goods information providing terminal. The information on goods provided by the goods information providing terminal includes information on how to use the goods, cautions, or expiry dates and information on the location of the goods. The information on the location of the goods can be used to quickly locate small portable goods. The goods information providing terminal provides a service informing a seller of goods which need to be exchanged or repaired.
An embodiment of the present invention provides the goods information providing terminal and the goods management server for easily managing goods at home. The goods information providing terminal and the goods management server form a goods management system.
Research into ubiquitous networking and computing has been actively carried out in recent times. In particular, research is being carried out on technology for automatically recognizing the movement of objects and locating objects in a wireless environment and development of systems using the technology.
A ubiquitous environment provides users with a computing service regardless of time and place. Technology for linking a virtual world and the real world is required to realize the ubiquitous environment.
Automatic recognition technology is required to link the virtual world and the real world. Examples of automatic recognition technology are barcode systems, optical character recognition systems, smart card systems, and RFID systems.
An RFID system that attaches an RFID to objects, provides information on objects, and detects surroundings is one of a variety of technologies that will lead a future IT market. RFID automatically recognizes data stored in tags, labels, cards, etc. including microchips using a reader and a radio frequency.
RFID is indispensable to the ubiquitous environment since its performance in terms of chip storing and recognition is improved. RFID overcomes defects of barcodes or magnetic recognition apparatuses and provides convenience to users. Therefore, RFID is considered as the next core technology in the logistics management field or inventory management field.
There are many goods such as various electric and electronic appliances such as televisions, audio devices, videos, PCs, etc., living supplies, clothes, shoes, food, medicine, etc. at home.
Goods at home provide information in the form of a text, such as a product introduction or a product advertisement necessary for explaining how to purchase the products and information on how to use the products, cautions, or expiry dates.
Text information on products causes data loss due to a user's carelessness.